Flying, Arriving, and Otherwise Being Shocked 3/3
by Viola1
Summary: The last part of my 3 part story. Please R


This is the third and last part of my first story ever to post on this. It's immediately after Talking to Dragons. Read and please comment.   
*/*/*/*/  


  
  
Flying, Arriving, and Being Otherwise Shocked  
  


Shiara's eyes flew open as the clock struck 11:45. Dinner had been long and wearisome. Cimorene and Mendanbar were both acting strangely and Etaliana was practically sitting in Daystars lap. It was disgusting, for all the good conversation.   
She pulled on a nightrobe and quickly proceeded towards the study doors. She cast a spell of invisibility over herself though, just in case. She crept through the halls, getting lost only once before finding the study doors.   
A dark figure was standing by them as the clock tolled twelve. It was Daystar. Shiarra smiled in relief. "Daystar, it's me, what's going on?" She asked, whispering. He jumped slightly before smiling. "I'm glad you came! I'm not sure. Mother and Father have been acting weird for the past month. Then all of a sudden a princess showed up and it was announced I was betrothed to her. I HAVE to act pleased, it would be inconsiderably rude otherwise!"Daystar said.   
Shiara sighed and quickly deactivated the spell, so as not to wear herself down. "Daystar, you have one problem. You are to polite for your own good!" "That's not what you were saying the first day on the mirror,"Daystar said with a grin. "Funny. At first I was worried you'd actually fallen for an empty headed princess," Shiara said. "Like you?" Daystar asked with a slight grin. "I'm not a princess. Now don't argue. Okay, now, we need a plan. Any reasons why NOT to marry the princess?" Shiarra asked. "No. The only way is if I was secretly betrothed or she was." Daystar said with a gleam in his eye. Shiara recognized it and frowned. "You have that look, you DO have a plan." Shiara said, sounding slightly worried. She had never liked his plans.   
"Okay here it is. We'll have to let Kazul on it of course." Daystar said and described his plan. She sighed and finally said,"Alright. I suppose it will work. " "It had better, it's the only one I've got!" Daystar said with a grimace.  
As she was turning to leave he caught her arm and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then blushing exited. She herself was flaming. She quickly cast an invisibility spell and hurried off to sleep. In the morning she would tell Kazul.  
And she did. The very next morning she did just that. Kazul nodded her head. "I suppose so. Of course Cimorene and Mendanbar will probably kill both of us. Ah well. If it's for the sake of the kingdom. I must say, it is odd, Cimorene and Mendanbar just don't do things like this!" She said, shaking her head.  
The days to the wedding sped, as Shiara was fitted for a bridesmaid and all preperations for the wedding was made. Both Daystar and Shiara grew increasingly nervous, though neither showed it.  
And finally, it was the day of the wedding. Etaliana looked gourgeous and Shiara had to admit, she didn't look that bad either. The bridesmaid dresses were a dark green and brought out the firey red of her hair which was delicately twisted up on her head, forming a very neat, precise shape, accenting her thin face and green eyes.  
The procession soon started and in a flash all were standing as the priest saying I do. Then it was Shiara's lines. "Now, if anyone has just cause while these two should not be joined speak now."  
Silence descended and the priest was about to speak when a voice spoke. "I do. He cannot marry Princess Etaliana because..well...because he's already married to me," Shiara said, blushing furiously.  
The crowd began muttering and Etalianas and Daystars parents looked furious. Shiara stood there and Daystar went over and slipped and arm around her waist. "This had better work," Shiara whispered quietly. "I know or else you and I will both be massacared." Daystar whispered back.   
The plan had been simple. Shiara pretend she was married to Daystar, and in all legality Etaliana couldn't marry him.The priest spoke over the din. "May I see the wedding rings?" Both presented their hands to him. Daystar had two rings which he'd magically inscribed the other's names on. The priest nodded. "The marriage between Prince Daystar and Princess Etaliana cannot go forth.  
In one moment a dark cloud formed over the festive meadows. Cimorene and Mendanbar were looking odd, as was Etaliana. A flash of lightening shook the dark skies. A gust of wind and the former King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest appearance were both altered. Both were in robes with staffs. The man had long, flowing black hair that joined with his beard while the woman was blonde and black-eyed.   
Shiara and Daystar exchanged looks. Wizards! Kazul roared in fury an charged towards them, unable to reach them due to the crowds.   
Next thing she knew Kazul was roaring, attempting to loose herself from the magical hands that held her. Shiara threw herself in front of Daystar and pointed a finger. A dart of flame sprang from it, knocking both wands out of the wizards hands before vanishing. Hands grabbed them, getting them away from the two.   
Shiara mentally thanked whoever did that a thousand times. The guards quickly seized the wizards and Princess Etaliana who had been attempting to hide behind them. "Silly princesses,"was all Shiara had to say.  
After pulling a cord to bring himself and Shiarra to the throne room Daystar quickly sat down, frowning at the three people. "First Wizards, you will tell me where the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest are." Daystar ordered. Etaliana shrank from him and Shiarra raised an eyebrow, thinking to herself that maybe Daystar HAD learned a thing or two about being imposing.   
Before either could answer a young dragon came in, sneezing slightly. "King... a..a.. CHOO!" A fireball aimed carefully out the window. "I found a wa...wa"Holding a finger to his nostrils the dragon continued. "wizard, dragging along two prone people. Ran so I had to eat em," He murmured, looking slightly bashful.   
Daystar looked at the dragon with a slight grin. Shiarra recognized it with a slight smile. The young dragon who had helped them about a year ago. Sighs of relief were audible as two unconcious people floated behind him. The Queens black hair was streaming down and the Kings didn't look much better.   
"If you would be so kind to hold a moment my good dragon I will transport you and your passengars to the Infirmary," he said. "Of course," The dragon said with a smile. The next instant they weren't there.   
"Now that that is taken care of I recognize both of you. The guards, escorting my parents to a visit to the edge of the forest where 'someone lay hurt'. "That I presume was Princess Etaliana? You wizards will be returned after you solemn oath to never return, that goes for you to Etaliana."  
The 'princess' whined and begged while the wizards stood tight lipped. Eventually an oath was finally extracted and they were all sent on their way. Shiarra and Daystar both sighed, relieved the ordeal was over.   
"Here's your ring," Shiarra said, slipping it off her finger. Daystar looked at her and(with a slight blush) said,"You want to be rid of it so quickly?" He asked. Shiarra looked at him. "You're 19, I'm 18, and if I JUST think what I though you heard you, in some fickle way, just PREPOSED to me!" She said. Daystar just blushed furiously. "Umm, well, I guess I just did," He said, blushing the harder. She looked at him a moment, as if measuring him up. With a sigh she finally said, "I agree." And stood up to go inform Kazul, missing Daystars celebration dance completely.  
When the King and Queen awoke they had a surprise. They looked suspiciously at each other after seeing the two when they woke up. At dinner, when Daystar told the story (with Shiara adding parts all the way) they finally, after blushing, asked Cimorene and Mendanbars permission. Both looked at each other with sly grins. "Hmm, well, yes I suppose it could be beneficial," Mendanbar said slowly.  
The moment of slyness was ruined by Kazul rapping the table and calling the two adults back to order. "Here here. You're just being cruel. The two have waited 4 days to here an answer and that's the best you can do?" Kazul asked. Cimorene and Mendanbar looked like to children who's candy had just been taken away. They went over and hugged the two though and gave them their blessing.  
Laughing the 4 went off to their beds, to sleep, to plan, and to ponder what deviousness would the wizards next come up with.  
  



End file.
